Verse Voltron
Verse Voltron, Son of Sage and Scarlett Voltron, was born on January 1, 2000, in the city of Oakland, California. Voltron ran for presidency and became the 53rd President of the United States in 2049. He has held a strong platform as a left wing Democrat and continues to prove himself in office. Born and raised in the Bay Area region of California, Voltron was an only child to Sage and Scarlett, and spent most of his early years home-schooled due to having an acute learning disability known as ADHD. At the age of 16, he scored 2400 on the SAT’s, and after 6 more additional months of intense studying, managed to score a 528 on the MCAT. His intellectual gift took the local community by storm and he started to become well recognized by the elite alumni of prestigious academic institutions like Harvard, Princeton, and MIT. Voltron attended Stanford School of Medicine in 2018, and focused primarily on his quest to become a licensed MD. After he finished the medical program, he dove head first into computer science, mechanical, computer, and biochemical engineering. This led to one of his greatest inventions, the AAVU-17. The AAVU-17 (Artificial Aortic Valve Unit) is a medically advanced replica of the human heart. Voltron came up with this idea that it is capable of mimicking the human heart's pulmonary functions to the exact specifications of a real human heart. He designed it specifically with the intention to sync with the brain, which with neurological support, precisely controls the valve timing of the pump that occurs when the unit is functioning. The artificial valve unit took Voltron years to design, master, and engineer. The breakthrough scientific technology behind its engineering, created an artificial heart that could efficiently and sustainably pump blood, error free. It gave patients in need of an artificial heart a second chance at life, at a fraction of the cost. In 2029 Voltron received the Nobel Peace Prize for his many contributions as well as the invention of the AAVU-17. Furthermore, the many medical advancements his Stanford medical team have contributed, have made a great impact on the entire medical industry. In addition, a couple years after winning the Nobel Prize, he was awarded the Pulitzer Prize for his written masterpieces extensively documenting his findings in medicine. I mean you would think this guy was just about done meeting his expectations, life achievements, and goals. He was just getting the tips of his fingers wet. Voltron needed something more compelling to meet his satisfaction. He began to study American and foreign politics, human warfare, trends in global economy, and was lucky enough to meet the Trump family, the Obamas, the Bush Administration, and some members of the Kennedy Foundation. His moral compass and focus on ethical inquiries about the world gave rise to his presidency. Voltron has made many contributions in his early careers prior to his presidency. He continues to fix the world we live in, and with his medical advancements in technology and Pulitzer prize attitude, he has embellished all who surround him.